Question: Express $0.1205$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.1205$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{1}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100} + \dfrac{0}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{1205}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $1205$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{1205}{10000}$